Just My Shitty Luck
by Loveless an The Living Fantasy
Summary: Dante's been having bad luck lately it doesn't help when a man named Urahara makes a machine as an experiment and drags him to Kurakara town So while Urahara is working on sending him back he has to work for Urahara and do what he says. Which means he has to help Ichigo and the Soul Society defeat Aizen. Urahara fears Ichigo will not be strong should be easy..right?
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Devil May Cry or Bleach, if I did then I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**_

_**There are not enough Devil May Cry and Bleach Crossovers out there and almost none of them has Dante going to the Bleach world, and none of them has the young Dante in it. So I decided to make one myself^.^**_

* * *

><p>Dante couldn't believe how shitty his luck had been as of late, first his brother Vergil gets trapped in hell. Okay he could live with that his brother was an ass anyway, then Lady had decided she was going to use his shop as a shooting range, he was not happy about and how much it cost to have everything replaced and fixed, also she had shot him a couple of times, so his new clothes were getting fixed, so he was back to wearing a trench coat, boots, and khakis. He drew the line though when it came to hell gates sucking him in and finding himself in a dingy shop in a place called Karakura town and face to face with a man that looked like he could use a change of clothes. That had not made him happy at all, he done the one thing anyone else would do and that was punch the guy in the face.<p>

Dante glared at the blond haired man that was now holding a broke nose and growled,"How the hell did I get here?"

The man smiled pulling a fan out of his green shirt, he snapped the fan open putting it in front of his face to hide his smile as he said,"I doing an experiment on alternate dimensions and how to bring beings from there to here. Seems like the experiment was a success."

The white haired young man could sense some sort of energy emitting from the man in front of him, he didn't know what sort of energy though. He wondered if everyone had this energy. Dante's glare intensified as he said,"Send me back."

The blond man said in what he probably thought was a sympathetic voice,"No can do, the experiment was meant to be a one way trip."

That did not make him any less mad and he debated over whether it would be okay just to shoot the man in the head, but Dante then noticed two children, a black haired meek looking girl and a red haired rebellious looking young boy. He didn't want to commit a justified murder in front of kids, so he asked angrily,"What the hell am I supposed to do then?"

Urahara had expected him to take the news that he was stuck in a different time much worse than he had, he guessed that he had seen a number of weird and unusual stuff in his life, he knew Dante was a demon, it wasn't actually an accident that he chose Dante out of every demon, He was not entirely sure that Ichigo would be enough to defeat Aizen and he would rather be safe than sorry. He then got an idea. He said to the boy,"You can work for me, but you will do what I say with no complaints and in return you will get free room, food, and clothes."

Dante didn't see what other options he had, he said,"Fine, but you will find a way to send me back or I will kill you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so the beginning wasn't my best, but I am determined to make the rest of the story better, so no flames! Please Review, Alert, And Favorite!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I do not own Devil May Cry or Bleach._**

_**Thanks to Snow757 for reviewing^.^ Its thanks to her/him that I decided to make another chapter**_.

* * *

><p>He had been woke up to early for his liking and he was not very happy about that, Dante was looking down in his opinion at a very stupid looking uniform that Ururu held in her small arms with disbelief before shouting,"What the hell is this?"<p>

The little girl didn't react to his shout as she whispered in her timid voice,"Mr. Urahara says he wants you to go to school... It's part of your job."

He still didn't want to put that stupid outfit on. He thought taking it from her,'_How the hell do you even put a tie on?I kill demons for a living. I don't dress the hell up for them._'

Ururu noticed his small plight, she walked towards the door saying,"I am going to get Tessei to help you."

Dante's eyes widened in fear, he couldn't stand being around Tessei for ten minutes or even ten seconds that guy was creepy and he had seen a lot of creepy things in his day but that guy took the cake. He said to her in what he hoped was a calm voice,"Nah I got this.."

It took him ten minutes to figure it out but if anyone asked him he would just say that he was putting off the inevitable of going to school. He skipped out on it as a kid for a reason. He would rather be a cashier than go to school, but he was supposed to befriend a Soul Reaper called Ichigo, A Quincy called Uryuu, another Soul Reaper called Rukia, some humans with strange powers named Orihime and Chad. Urahara had to explain everything twice to him before he actually decided to take it seriously instead of some sort of sick joke. He heard that a place called the Soul Society had sent a few men and women in the school as well. He remembered how that went,

**Flashback**

_He was sitting at the small table located in the back of the_ _tiny dingy shop listening to the store keeper that reminded him of a homeless man say,"Alright Dante my new friend I need you to befriend two Soul Reapers named Ichigo and Rukia, Two humans with special powers named Chad and Orihime, The last one is a Quincy named Uryuu. The Soul Society has already sent a few people to watch over the town, they also are friends with these people. So my anti social friend you have a lot of work to do."_

_Usually Urahara wouldn't come right out and say what he wants people to do but leave hints instead. Though in this case he really needed Dante to find them before things got to out of control and the Soul Society wouldn't accept any more help. He could have brought the female demon hunter from Dante's world but he thought things would be much more exciting if he brought Dante instead. His attitude was worse than Ichigo's and he would not be an easy opponent, also he was... Laughing at him?_

_Kisuke was brought from his thoughts because he heard laughter, he looked up in annoyance at the white haired man who was doubled over laughing at him, Dante managed to say between gasps,"That's a good joke. I could have sworn you said befriend a bunch of people. I am a Demon hunter not the lunatic that skips around making friends with possibly dangerous strangers."_

_Urahara wanted to hit himself with his fan but he chose to say,"I am very serious, remember you now work for me and have to do what I say in order for you to get home."_

_Dante stopped laughing to glare at the blond man before saying,"You bastard."_

_Urahara ignored the remark he got so frequently that it had become a second name to him as he continued,"I will say this one more time you must befriend those people, because whether you like it or not you are going to become there newest ally or forget about going home, but don't tell them I sent you or the deal is void."_

_He glared at the older man with hatred before saying,"Fine."_

**Flashback end**

Dante said to himself while he grabbed his new backpack,"Wish the bastard would have explained what the hell a Soul Reaper, Quincy and the Soul Society even was, I am going to kill him."

He walked to the front and was about to go out the door before he realized one crucial fact that was missing. He didn't turn and asked,"Where is the school located?"

* * *

><p>It had took him some time but he managed to get to the school after Jinta gave him some very confusing directions he pulled open the doors to the school muttering,"Bet the brat did that on purpose. Though he forgot about my speed, looks like I pulled one over on you brat."<p>

He had made sure when he was weaving in and out of the heavy traffic that no one managed to see him. Though the town was confusing and he had often found himself in a dead end alley but he had managed.

The only sound in the halls were his shoes hitting the floor and the teacher's voices drifting from nearby class rooms, the principal and vice principal had been weird and he hoped that he never had to see them again. He opened the door to his class room gaining the attention of everyone in the room, including the teacher who asked,"Who are you?"

Dante would have grinned and commented on how cute she was if Urahara hadn't told him to try and blend in so he said instead,"Dante, new transfer student."

The woman blinked before saying as she rummaged through papers,"Oh, sorry about that. We have been expecting you. Do you have a last name Dante?"

He walked in front of the class, the people who stood out was a girl with long orange hair and stormy grey eyes, another girl with black hair and violet eyes,a girl that had blond hair and blue eyes, a frail looking black haired blue eyed boy, a big tan brown eyed boy, a black haired purple eyed guy with feathers on his face, a bald guy, a small kid with white hair and teal colored eyes. It amused him to see a child in with high school kids, but the kid who stood out the most was a spiky orange haired boy with brown eyes and what seemed like a permanent scowl on his face. He could only assume these were the people he had to befriend and if so he was definitely going to kill Urahara. Couldn't he have chosen more normal looking people?

The teacher hit the podium lightly as she asked again,"Sir, Do you have a last name?"

He wanted to roll his eyes but was polite and said,"No..Ma'am, I don't. Everyone just calls me Dante."

The woman muttered looking through the papers,"That's strange. Say somethings about your self and then take a seat beside Toshiro Hitsuguaya."

She seemed to be waiting for him to move, he sighed this time his frustration was evident as he said,"As you know my name is Dante, just moved here from the other side of Japan. That's all I am saying also If I knew who Toshiro was I would."

The teacher sighed as well before saying,"Raise your hand Toshiro."

He thought it was ironic that the people he was sitting by was the white haired boy and blond haired woman. He walked to his seat sitting down. Urahara said he had to only come to school. Like hell he was going to stay awake through it. He was glad he didn't snore. He put his bag on the desk and went to sleep he didn't think anyone noticed.

Orihime's P.O.V

Orihime was going to say hi to the new student but noticed he was asleep, she said out loud,"Oh. Dante went to sleep."

Toshiro and Rangiku looked at the man who's white hair was covering his face, Rangiku was staring at him for a second before whispering,"He is pretty cute. Though I didn't know white hair was common among human's."

Toshiro didn't glance up as he said in a quiet voice,"Be quiet Rangiku."

Orihime looked over towards the new kid again. His Spiritual Pressure was wrong, she felt a hollows before and this was nothing like a hollow or a Soul Reaper, but it wasn't a violent pressure more like a gentle one, it was confusing her, Ichigo's pressure was unstable passing back and forth between violent and gentle, The other Soul Reaper's pressures done the same thing but not to the degree Ichigo's did, Chad's was always violent despite the fact he is a gentle person, Uryuu's was in the middle, but this guy looked dangerous because it was obvious even to the people who weren't spiritually aware that he could easily kill them. He looked to be made of all muscle and she didn't want to know how he managed it, though she hoped it was from weight lifting. Last thing everyone needed was a new enemy. Though he seemed like the lazy type.

The bell rang and everyone including Dante stood up to walk out. So he hadn't been as asleep as she had thought he was. She walked beside her other two friends as they walked towards Ichigo and the others.

Outside on the roof Ichigo was looking at Dante who was under a tree on the far side of the lawn before saying to everyone,"Has anyone heard of this guy?"

Yumichika didn't bother to look towards Dante as he said,"I know I haven't, though if you keep staring he will know you are talking about him."

Ikkakue and Chad stayed silent, while Uryuu said,"Could he be a Soul Reaper?"

Toshiro said in a bored voice,"No, he isn't his spiritual pressure is not that of a Soul Reapers."

Orihime looked up from her food and said,"Its not like a hollow either or a Quincy. It is a gentle pressure, but he doesn't look nice."

Rangiku was along with Ichigo looking at the white haired man who was asleep again. She turned to them and said,"I have an idea, why don't we keep an eye on him."

Toshiro said to her his voice tinted with annoyance,"For once you have a good idea, though I doubt your reasons are the same as ours."

Ikkakue grinned leaning on his wooden kendo stick,"As long as he will give me a good fight I have no complaints."

* * *

><p>Dante despised school it was a waste of time. The annoying bell didn't help any either, He knew those people were talking about him, by the way they kept glancing down at him. He felt like a caged animal and did not like it. He was about to give them a piece of his mind but decided that would not help his situation any at all.<p>

He looked at the watch he stole from the shop and groaned he had three more hours of this personal hell left, He looked at the apartment keys Urahara had given him before he left.

**Flashback**

_Urahara handed Dante some keys and a slip of paper with an address,"I know I said I would let you stay here at the shop, but when I got to thinking I realized you could easily be tracked back here and they will know I am involved and that would ruin everything. So I had Jinta and Ururu find you an apartment. You can always come and get free supplies, and anything you need we will give it. The slip of paper has the address of your apartment."_

_Dante had no complaints, it freaked him out whenever Tessei walked in the area he was sleeping in in the middle of the night anyway and having his own apartment meant that he was free to sleep how long he wanted to. He said walking out of the shop,"Thanks, but don't forget to work on how to get me home."_

**Flashback end.**

Dante sighed getting up as the bell rang, P.E was next, why did he have to do all of these stupid things? He got enough exercise and didn't need anymore. What he did need though was a pizza and when he got to his apartment after he manages to find it, he will look up the number to the nearest pizza parlor and order a pizza. Good thing Urahara gave him some money.

He got to the soccer field or what ever it was, but he was pretty sure it was a soccer field. The teacher seemed to enjoy P.E more than regular classes, since she had a sadistic look on her face and he knew what ever she had in mind was meant to not be fun, but she was only human what could she think of that could possibly affect him?

The Teacher said in a cheerful voice,"Girl's run laps around the field. Guys you are playing dodge ball."

Everyone groaned but him and the people he noticed this morning, while they had been going to the roof he took the time to figure out there names, and to his disappointment they were the people he had to befriend.

They were separated into teams and he had ended up on the team that was filled with losers and he hoped that the other team wasn't too strong. He would heal automatically but the last thing he wanted was a bruise even if it was for a second.

The dodge balls were lined in the middle and when the teacher blew her whistle he noticed Ikkakue was the first at the line and had hurled a dodge ball his way. He groaned and thought,'_Looks like I have no choice but to play.'_

He moved to the side last second, raising an eyebrow at Ikkakue as if to ask,'_is that it?'_

The bald guy did not look to happy about that, Dante didn't plan on winning but it would be fun to see how long he could dodge before Ikkakue got really mad. It then seemed as if everyone was targeting him when another came from his left. He caught it with one hand looking over curious to see who had thrown it, Uryuu walked over to the sidelines with a mad look on his face. Dante then noticed why he was being targeted.. All of his teammates where out. He thought,'_Yep, I am going to be pelted.'_

That's why he always hated sports whether the other team knew it or not they always singled him out. He may be a half demon but he sucked at sports but when it came to dodge ball he was great at catching and dodging.

Toshiro threw a ball at him, it was going high speed and Dante was not about to risk catching that, so he dodged. It took over ten minutes but he managed to get everyone but Ikkakue out. Though it was funny when Yumichika screeched like he had been shot when the ball he had throw connected with his stomach, Ichigo had scowled but he had shrugged it off as his regular expression, Toshiro looked like he was going to stab him, Chad just walked off silently.

Ikkakue grinned like a cheshire cat and was about to throw the ball in his hand when the Teacher blew her whistle again and yelled,"Put everything away. Time is up."

Dante walked away as Ikkakue started yelling at the teacher. He thought that man took his games too seriously. Though they weren't too bad at the sport. They had been fast and actually acted like they wanted him dead. Though he was sure Ikkakue really wanted to kill him now.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day Dante was attempting to find the address to his apartment and saw Orihime was not far in front of him and decided to ignore his pride for once, though he realized he had been doing that a lot lately and ask her for directions.<p>

He ran up to her, she glanced at him with a confused expression before smiling and asking,"Was there anything you needed Dante?"

Dante sighed pulling out the tiny sheet of paper asking running a hand through his hair in embarrassment,"Do you know where this address is?Since I am new around here, I have no idea how to find it."

Orihime took the sheet of paper her eyes widening for a second before she said her smile still on her face,"That's the place beside mine. Follow me."

He knew that Jinta and Ururu done that on purpose and he was going to get his revenge later, Though he was relieved that he wouldn't have to try and figure out another set of directions. He nodded and followed her, though before they could get far he heard someone yell,"Hey Orihime!"

Just before Rukia popped up. He could tell her being nice to the other kids at school was just an act. She asked,"What are you doing?"

Orihime said gesturing towards Dante,"Dante was lost and I am helping, he is my new neighbor."

Rukia smiled at her saying,"Wow, finally someone is moving into that empty house after all of these years."

Orihime nodded her head,"Yeah, At least I know it's not just Tatsuki that's my neighbor now."

Dante didn't want to seem rude but he was really tired,"Sorry for sounding rude, but I really want to get home."

The orange haired girl gasped,"I am sorry, Rukia, Dante and I better go now. Talk to you later."

Just then Rukia's Soul pager beeped and the raven haired girl said,"No problem. I am needed else where anyway."

They finished the walk in silence and when they got to there homes Orihime said,"See you tomorrow Dante."

He waved at her while walking in his apartment saying,"See ya."

* * *

><p><strong>Review, Alert, And Favorite!<strong>

_**Reviews motivate me to update faster^.^**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_I do not own Bleach or Devil May Cry, Thanks for all of the reviews^.^_**

_**snow757-I won't give up on this fic. I don't give up on fics. I just put them on hold for awhile(but that wont happen to this one.) Thanks for reviewing^.^**_

_**Sacredpenwriter-Thanks, I am planning on making it longer, but beginnings for me are hard to write and after the first three chapters when the plot is really starting then I usually write a lot. So don't worry it will get longer^.^ Dante is going to have his attitude back full force soon. Too bad for Rukia, Orihime, and Rangiku though. Since he is such a flirt.**_

_**Metabolica-His weapons appear in this chapter. Though the way he could only use his weapons makes him mad. Because Urahara just can't help himself when it comes to science(though he is not horrible like Mayuri.)**_

_**TheNomade5-It's okay that you didn't review last chapter, at least your reviewed this one^.^ I am glad that I got Dante's personality right. I had my doubts at first since for the first few chapters I down played his attitude mainly because he is supposed to try and befriend everyone and his attitude would ruin everything if it was at its full capacity.**_

* * *

><p>Dante was sure someone hated him, he had planned on skipping his second day of school to sleep but he was woke up by both an alarm clock and someone pounding on his front door. He heard a cheerful voice yell,"Dante, Your going to be late for school if you stay asleep! Come on!"<p>

He groaned sitting up in bed, first he broke the annoying clock. He said to himself,"Got rid of one nuisance, now to get rid of the other one."

Not bothering to put a shirt on he walked to the front door and opened it to see Orihime, He thought it was that Tatsuki girl who had confronted him yesterday about being rude to Orihime and threatened to beat the shit out of him. He would have had no problems telling her to get lost but unlike Tatsuki, Orihime was more feminine and he couldn't bear to be mean to a woman unless said woman is a demon and trying to kill him. Then he had no problems.

He yawned running a hand through his slightly messed up hair, Orihime's face went red as she turned around. She had to admit Dante's body was muscular and any girl would kill to have him, but she was in love with Ichigo and it felt like she had somehow betrayed Ichigo even though they weren't dating.

Dante chuckled he asked her,"What's wrong babe? Haven't seen a guy shirtless before?"

Orihime's face went redder as she squeaked in an embarrassed voice,"Go get dressed! Or else we will be late!"

The half demon frowned at the thought of school but said,"Okay."

When he finally got the stupid outfit on leaving the tie undone mainly because he felt like he was being chocked whenever he tied it and went out the door to see Orihime was waiting for him with a smile on her face. She said,"I had to make sure you just weren't going back to bed."

He wondered if Urahara was somehow paying her off to wake him up in the morning but he knew that Urahara didn't want to be on the receiving end of a punch courtesy of Ichigo or one of the Soul Reapers if they found out that Urahara brought a half demon to there world.

When Orhime and him got to school he noticed that one pink girl was staring at him as if he was committing a sin by walking with Orihime and wondered if she had just got out of the nut house. Ichigo and his friends walked up to them. Orihime smiled saying,"Hello Ichigo. I would have came here earlier but I noticed that Dante here was trying to skip out on school!"

Dante had forgotten to comb his hair so that proved to Ichigo that Orihime had forced him to go to school, Dante said to Orihime while trying to make his hair look less like a rats nest,"I would have came eventually."

Orihime raised an eyebrow and said,"I know your type. You sleep all day and eat junk food, I have met someone like that, if you continue to do that then you will become as fat as him."

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

The guy didn't seem like he wanted to cause any trouble, more like he wanted to go to sleep. Ichigo thought to himself,'_I think the Soul Society is over reacting with this guy. I don't see why it was necessary for Toshiro to contact Captain Yamamoto about this Dante guy.'_

He remembered the conversation that Toshiro had with the Captain about Dante.

**Flashback**

_Everyone was in Orihime's house, they made sure to gather there without Dante knowing but Orihime had assured them that he had went to sleep._

_Toshiro turned the over sized TV on and requested to speak to Yamamoto._

_The old white bearded captain asked,"What is of such importance that you felt the need to contact us. Did you find something out about the Espada?"_  
><em>Toshiro shook his head saying,"No, but we have met and communicated with a person that has a strange Spiritual Pressure. It's not one of a Soul Reapers but he may have some Soul Reaper abilities. He is not a Quincy. His pressure is not violent in the least. Ms. Inoue has described it as a gentle pressure."<em>

_The head Captain looked thoughtful before saying,"This person could possibly be a threat or an ally. He may not even have any powers, but to make sure keep an eye on him."_

_Toshiro nodded his head saying,"I understand."_

_The captain said before he logged off,"Inform me if he does indeed have powers."_

**Flashback end**

Ichigo was pretty sure that they were overreacting but Toshiro had said that since Aizen is starting to make his move it was better to be safe than sorry. He watched as Ikkakue said to Dante with a smirk,"Don't think that that Dodge Ball match from yesterday is over. I will win."

That seemed to have sparked a competitive side in the white haired new student who grinned and said,"I wouldn't dream of that to be the end of it. Though I have seen dogs that could throw better."

Ikkakue grinned back maliciously,"Just don't chicken out on me."

Dante laughed at him the grin still in place,"Don't say I didn't warn you when you are running back to your feather eyed friend crying."

Ichigo could only guess that was the start of some sort of friendship between Ikkakue and Dante. One that no one would understand.

**P.E Time.**

Just like yesterday everyone was out, leaving Dante and Ikkakue to duke it out and see who the strongest dodge ball player was, They could hear the banding sounds that the dodge balls made when they hit nearby trees and winced knowing that whoever was hit was going to have a big bruise on them. It had been peaceful the last few days and they haven't had to fight a single hollow and they hoped it stayed that way at least a little longer.

When the teacher was about to blow the whistle Ikkakue and Dante threw one more Dodge ball and ironically they were both hit at the same time. though what made it worse was the sound of them being hit. It sounded like a bomb went off and both of them winced from the hit, though Ikkakue staggered a little before he said with a grin,"So you don't hit like a sissy after all."

Dante smirked lifting his shirt to see a ball sized bruise, he said,"I guess you aren't that bad."

Ikkakue's eye twitched before he said with a gleam in his eyes similar to that of a maniac's,"Why don't we resolve this matter later after school with a small Kendo match in the park?"

The same gleam appeared in Dante's as he said his voice lowering and deadly sounding,"Fine by me, But I can't promise that you will come out of it."

Ikkakue laughed shouting to him,"That's what I like to hear! I can't wait!"

Dante walked off to change back out of the P.E uniform and back into his school outfit, he shouted back to Ikkakue,"Maybe if you rub your head it will bring you some good luck. Isn't that how the saying goes? Rub a bald man's head and you will have good luck?"

Toshiro watched Dante walk away before saying,"In a way he acts like Ichigo."

Ichigo turned to Toshiro and shouted,"I act nothing like him! He is lazy and sleeps during class."

Yumichika crossed his arms and said,"He does have an attitude like yours."

Ikkakue turned to them with an angry look on his face and growled,"Did he just make a bald joke?"

No one answered him because they didn't want him to hurt Dante too much after school.

**Ikkakue's P.O.V**

He knew that the white haired asshole had made a bald joke, but he wasn't mad about it, it just proved the guy had guts and would hopefully give him a good fighting and if not then he wasn't like Ichigo and was all talk. He just couldn't wait to battle that guy.

Yumichika noticed the look on Ikkakue's face and asked,"What are you thinking?"

Ikkakue looked over to his best friend and said,"I am just excited about the fight."

When they got in the classroom Dante's head was on his desk again and he was asleep for the fifth time that day. Yumichika said,"Your only going to get a good fight if he manages to stay awake during it."

Ikkakue sat down watching Dante sleep and said,"I swear he must be half cat, he sleeps as much as one."

Rukia sat down at her desk and said,"Yourichi can change into a cat and she doesn't sleep that much."

Orihime looked over to Dante and saw the smirk on his face and knew he wasn't asleep, she smiled to herself as she wrote down notes for both her and Dante.

**after school, Dante's P.O.V**

Dante sighed as he shoved his books in his bag, He hated school with a passion, but at least he can fight with someone and not be either killed or in trouble. Also he hasn't fought anything or anyone since he had arrived and he had a lot of energy to waste.

He walked out of the classroom and realized he didn't know where the park is, he found one of his friends a big breasted orange haired girl who if he remembered right was named Rangiku standing beside the classroom door. He walked up to her and said,"Hey, do you know where the park is?"

Rangiku eyed him like he was a piece of meat which sort of unnerved him, he was supposed to give that look to women not the other way around. She said,"I take it you don't know where anything is?"

Dante smirked saying,"I just have a bad sense of direction."

They made it to the park thirty minutes later where Ikkakue had an annoyed expression he didn't see Dante and shouted,"I bet he wimped out!"

Dante said getting there attention,"No, I just have a bad sense of direction and asked Rangiku here to help."

He could have sworn he heard Uryuu mutter,"And she didn't molest you?"

But decided to pretend that he didn't as he said getting out the kendo stick he stole from the school,"Well, lets get started. I want to go home and take a nap."

Ikkakue said while he took out his kendo stick,"When I get through with you, you will be sleeping for a week."

Dante grinned and lunged with only half of his speed which was still pretty quick,"I look forward to it baldy."

It felt good for him to be able to lift a sword even if it is a wooden one, he missed slashing at his enemies and he was not going to let this battle be over too quickly. Ikkakue blocked his strike with a grin and said,"I have a feeling this is going to be fun!"

Dante only grinned back at him before lunging forward again hitting Ikkakue in the stomach so fast he couldn't react, Ikkakue stood no chance against a half demon in a sword fight. He thought to himself,'_I hope I can at least keep the speed within human range, but when I fight. I tend to get carried away.'_

**Toshiro's P.O.V**

He could not believe what he was seeing that new student was beating Ikkakue, by the looks of it Ikkakue didn't even stand a chance. The speed that Dante was exhibiting was beyond that of a human.

He watched as Ikkakue tried to get a hit on Dante only to have his strike blocked and sent away from the other man before Ikkakue probably knew it.

Rangiku asked with a worried look on her face,"Think we should stop them?"

Yumichika shook his head saying,"Ikkakue would never forgive you if you did. He may be getting beat, but he is having fun."

Everyone watched as Dante broke Ikkakue's kendo stick in half and had his pointed at the bald man's throat as he said in a low almost evil voice,"I told you that if you rubbed your head you may have had good luck. This means I win."

Toshiro's eyes widened at the state Ikkakue was in. The fight didn't even last ten minutes and Ikkakue looked as if he had fought hours against that man and he knew that he hadn't been holding back against Dante and Dante had been holding back but he couldn't tell by how much. He watched as Dante threw his kendo stick to Ikkakue and said,"Here, this is a replacement for the one I just broke. I am going to take a nap."

He knew that he had to report this to Head Captain Yamamoto quickly. Dante was not a human and if he was then he was not a normal one. Though he didn't know if he would be a threat to the Soul Society. He seemed to more interested in sleeping.

**Dante's P.O.V**

He thought to himself as he walked to Urahara's,'_I blew it! By the looks that was on there faces they know I am not human. Why did I have to get so carried away? Oh yeah. I just had to feed my massive ego, well they think I am going home, so I can just walk to Urahara's and get some answers. Mainly about my weapons. I know I had them with me at the time when I was abducted by him.'_

He was just glad that he remembered where the shop was located. It said they were closed but he just walked in and shouted,"Hey! Urahara! Bucket foot!"

Urahara stepped out of the back room yawning he asked,"What can I do for you?"

Dante glared and said,"I want to know where Rebellion, Ebony, and Ivory are."

The blond man smiled at Dante and motioned him towards the back. He followed curious about what he was going to say, he sat down at the small table and over heard Jinta say to Ururu,"How much do you want to bet that demon boy is going to be pissed when he hears?"

Ururu didn't say a thing but looked worried and that made Dante even more curious about what the man was going to say. Urahara got his annoying fan out and opened it to hide his smirk and asked,"Do you want to know where your precious weapons are?"

Dante rolled his eyes starting to get pissed and said,"No shit, I didn't come here because I wanted to see your face."

Urahara picked up his cane and hit Dante in the head with the part that had the skull on it and said with a smile as Dante's spirit was thrown from his body,"Your spirit didn't have the capability to see spirits when you passed through, so I tampered with your spirit it a little."

Dante stood up and was about to curse Urahara out when he realized Rebellion was strapped to his back, and his twin hand guns were strapped to his sides. Though he noticed he was in black hakamas and a haori. He frowned and yelled,"What the hell is this? and what the fuck do you mean tamper with my spirit?"

Urahara said in a mocking voice,"Calm down and let up on the cursing there are children near by! I mean that I had to make your weapons into Zanpacktos and you into a demon Soul Reaper hybrid. Don't worry, you spirit will return back to normal once you go home."

Dante was more than pissed as he got his gun out and asked,"I don't give a damn if the pope was in here, I want to know two things. One how the hell did you do that? two do they still work the same as before?"

The kids were still listening in when Urahara said,"I had noticed that you had a technique that allowed you to make a copy of yourself."

Dante raised an eyebrow and asked,"You mean doppelganger?"

The other man shrugged,"If that's what you called it, but I used that copy and made it into a Zanpackto spirit, he is the spirit of Ebony and Ivory as well. Ebony and Ivory though uses your demonic energy and your spiritual energy from your human side to act as bullets, though your demonic energy wasn't enough for you to see spirits since you weren't a full demon and your human spiritual energy was too weak, so by tampering with it I had made it stronger and now you are able to see Hollows and spirits. The outfit though is custom for all Soul Reapers, and the way I accomplished all of that will forever be my secret."

Dante glared at him and asked,"What's a Hollow and a Soul Reaper?"

Urahara sighed saying."A Hollow is a monster famous for having a hole in its chest, it is what is left of a spirit that refused to pass onto the Soul Society and the Soul Society is where spirits go after you die, unless you were evil in life then you go to hell. A Soul Reaper otherwise known as a Shinigami is a Death God they help the Souls pass on to the Soul Society. Hollows eat other living souls and when a soul reaper kills them, there Zanpacktos wash away the sins they had committed as a Hollow and only then are there Spirits allowed into the Soul Society, but it can't wash away sins committed while the person was still alive."

Dante looked to his body and asked,"So i can only use my weapons in this form?"

Kisuke nodded and said while handing Dante a thing of Soul candy,"But when you want to go in that form just swallow one of these and an artificial soul will go in your body and it will be like you haven't even left, but you can't use them to skip out on class, and when you want to go back in your body just act as if you are walking through and open door it's that simple."

Dante done as he was told and was back in his body, he then put a Soul candy in his mouth and was ejected out of his body. He told the spirit that was in his body,"Just head on to my house. You should know where it is. I am going to hunt some hollows and get my exercise." 

* * *

><p><strong>Does any one want this to be a DanteOrihime? or just keep it the way it is?**

**Review, Alert, And Favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own Devil May Cry or Bleach.  
><strong>  
><strong>I have not updated in so long! Sorry! <strong>_

**_Rose With 2 Sides-Devil May Cry is one of the best Demon games/animes out their._**

**_Metalbolica-I don't like it when authors abandon their fics, I love reading crossovers and most of the authors for them has stopped updating and it makes me upset. As for pairings I have not thought of anything else, but I have decided Orihime's and Dante's relationship is going to be the brother and sister sort later on._**

**_TheNomad5- For now it is best to keep it as it is, since I realized that (for me) it is too early in the story for romance.. but Dante wouldn't be Dante if he had a girlfriend because he is not the type to settle down. Well I will have to wait until further into the story to decide._**

_**This is a little of a filler chapter where Dante finds out about his inner world.**_

* * *

><p>Dante was prepared to go out and kick some hollow ass but while he was walking down the street all of a sudden he found himself in a place that had a river of blood, dead trees and plants, with feral animals, the sky was redish black with dark grey storm clouds that had fireballs and acid rain hitting the ground, though the rain didn't burn Dante like it should have, their was a demon chained to a dead but sturdy tree for some reason though he was not about to go and check it out. He looked around in confusion and occasionally had to dodge a fireball, He muttered to himself,"What is this armageddon?"<p>

For a second he thought he was sent to another world before he saw Doppelganger standing near the river with a sadistic smirk on his face. He looked different than the last time Dante had seen him which was actually when he fought him. Doppelganger had always dressed and looked like him but was now wearing a red shirt with white hakamas and had a scaly right demon arm. Doppelganger said in amusement,"Well well look what you got us into this time, don't go thinking you can just use your weapons as you did before it wont work. I am in charge of them! You have to figure out my new name and only then you can access them."

Dante took ebony out and said while inspecting the beautiful weapon,"That's all good, but I just want to know where the hell I am."

Doppelganger laughed like a mad man at Dante's question as he shouted,"Fool! Don't you realize that this is your inner world? All Soul Reapers hybrid or not have one! I live here instead of inside your soul as Doppelganger.I now have my own name and I am now my own person! Your life is in my hands whenever you pick up your guns and sword now!"

Doppelganger cackled at the irony of their situation. He used to be nothing more than a power that resided in a corner of Dante's demon soul and now he was his own person in a way and Dante's life whenever he went to battle and uses his weapons would now be in his hands. Dante sighed as his life got worse and worse before he asked,"So can you just tell me your new name?"

The spirit just smiled sadistically at him and said,"I cant. Maybe if you use your brain for once you can figure it out!"

Dante groaned in frustration before sitting down on a nearby charred stump thinking to himself and then growled out,"Fuck this shit. I am just going to guess! Is it Sparda?"

Doppelganger gave him a bored look before saying,"No, I am not named after your father."

That made Dante feel a little better that he wouldn't be calling the annoying spirit by his father's name. He then asked,"Is it Vergil?"

The spirit's eyes went red from rage as he shouted,"No!"

Dante rubbed his chin thinking before saying,"I remember reading a childs book with something similar to this. Is it Rumpelstiltskin?"

Doppelganger went eerily calm as he said with no emotion,"Yes it is."

He looked up at Doppelganger and asked,"Really?"

The Zanpackto was shaking from rage as he yelled,"Like hell I would have such a fuck up name! Get it right this time!"

Dante glared at the cranky soul before thinking to himself,'_Well, I have one last name to guess but I doubt it is it.'_

He looked Doppelganger straight in the eye as he held his hand to the side hoping that his idea will work,"Destroy Nero!"

Doppelganger's eyes widened as Rebellion materialized in Dante's hand before saying,"You just got lucky, The weapons names are the same but in order to summon them you have to say my name. Urahara doesn't believe in making anything easy evidently. "

Then as sudden as it had happened Dante found himself in the street as if nothing had happened. Everything was the same as if time had stopped while he had confronted a cranky spirit. He sure hoped that Nero would lighten up some because he would refuse to work with a bitchy Zanpackto.

He walked in a random direction but stopped as soon as he felt a violent but weak spiritual pressure, since he had learned earlier that sensing spiritual pressure was actually easy but Urahara said that Ichigo couldn't really sense it. Then he heard a loud roar followed by a scared shriek. Dante grinned as he ran towards the sound saying,"Nero looks like you can let out some of your pent up anger once I find that hollow."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for how short it is, but at least I update! I couldn't keep calling Doppelganger doppelganger it would have gotten boring after awhile so I used Nero's name and appearance.<strong>

**Review, Alert, and Favorite! Reviews keep me motivated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Devil May Cry or Bleach nor the characters. Though if I did this would actually happen, I misspelled a lot of things last chapter but after the fic is done I will fix it. Thanks for the reviews, I will start up on answering reviews again soon!**

* * *

><p>Dante looked around the dark empty chilly rain washed streets, he had lost track of the hollow but he sensed that no one else has took care of it. Dante thought as he jumped onto a nearby rooftop running towards the pressure he sensed,'<em>Maybe they are having as hard of a time as I am on finding that hollow.'<em>

He smirked taking Rebellion off his back as the hollow came into sight. It had shaggy brown fur and he saw it multiply right before his eyes. His smirk widened as he remembered that he had experience with these types of demons or in this case hollow. He then ran towards it with the sword drawn he raised the Zanpackto above his head before bring it down and cleaving the unsuspecting hollow in two. Before rounding on its friend and blasting it with a shot to the head. Dante felt a little light headed after that shot as he mumbled,"I have to remember this feeds of my energy. I need to find a way to regulate it."

He turned to go away when he saw Toshiro dressed in black hakamas, a black shirt and a white hoari with Rangiku who's shirt was open wider than her school outift. She was wearing the same thing minus the hoari.

Toshiro looked him dead in the eye after noticing the Zanpacktos strapped to Dante's hips and back and asked,"How long have you been a Soul Reaper."

It came out as a demand and not a question. Dante was thinking Toshiro wasn't so bad but after that he now knew the kid was just a pain in the ass in disguise. Rangiku cooed,"He looks adorable in that outfit."

Dante smirked and said cockily,"Thanks. I like what you did with your outfit babe. It really shows your best features."

Toshiro glared at Dante for encouraging the blond girls antics before saying,"You didn't answer me. How long have you been a Soul Reaper."

The half demon did not want to be blamed for anything that was going on nor did he want to take the blame for his Soul Reaper powers so he done the most childish thing he had ever done in his life and shouted as he ran away,"Its Kisuke Urahara's fault! Talk to him!"

* * *

><p>Toshiro watched Dante run away like a child that had done something naughty before turning to Rangiku who said smugly,"See! People do appreciate my breasts! Its just you that doesn't."<p>

The white haired captain sighed in annoyance walking away he said,"We have to talk to Kisuke before we check in with the Head Captain. I have a feeling that Kisuke is behind this one. He should know tampering with a spirit is illegal."

When he didn't hear his lieutenant say anything he turned to see her inspecting one of the Arrancar's bodies that had surprisingly not dissolved when killed. He asked,"Is their something wrong?"

Rangiku said while inspecting it,"It seems as if he had shot this one. The energy surrounding the wound is unusual. I have never felt energy like this before.. Come look at it."

Toshiro walked over to the carcass and saw what Rangiku was talking about and felt the energy. He looked it over carefully before saying,"It seems like he is not lazy like we once believed. I have never seen a Zanpackto inflict a wound that looks like this though. I wonder what he used.."

The big breasted blond stood up saying while looking at the sky thoughtfully,"Well I did see some gun holsters tied to his lean sexy hips."

Toshiro rolled his eyes saying as he cut the Arrancar with his Zanpackto and watched as it turned to dust and blew away with the breeze,"How do you even know what guns or even gun holsters look like?"

Rangiku smiled saying in a happy voice,"I was looking around Orihime's house and saw a handgun in one of her cabinets. She had said that her older brother Sora had bought it in case someone tried to break into their home."

Toshiro looked over to Rangiku and said,"You did not dig through Ms. Inoue's house without permission did you."

Rangiku laughed running off towards the shop,"She didn't mind. But enough of that we have to interrogate a hobo!"

* * *

><p>Dante ran through the streets not stopping in case they masked their spiritual pressure and decided to pursue him. He was supposed to keep a low profile but he blew his cover. He didn't know if he violated anything in the agreement when he ratted Urahara out and he frankly didn't give a damn he just wanted to get far away from them as possible. He normally wouldn't run but he knew nothing about their powers in case he was suddenly seen as a threat and attacked.<p>

He didn't watch where he was going and almost bumped into Ikkakue and Yumichika who looked up in surprise and caught a glimpse of Dante before the half devil was out of sight.

Ikkakue looked the way Dante went and asked his feather eyed friend,"Was that who I think it was?"

Yumichika looked down the road with a bored expression and replied,"It seems that Dante is a Soul Reaper as well."

Ikkakue grinned and ran towards Dante yelling to Yumichika,"Alright! I can now use my full strength against him!"

Yumichika followed his eager to battle friend saying,"This is not going to be pretty."

Dante looked back to see Ikkakue and Yumichika chasing on him and wearing the same outfit that Rangiku had on minus the opened chest. He groaned,"Can this night get any worse?"

He stopped dead in his tracks when he came face to face with Ichigo,Renji, and Uryu who looked very surprised to see him. He closed his eyes and shouted,"Fuck!"

* * *

><p><strong>Another short chapter. I am trying to make them longer! but I haven't updated in so long and I wanted to hurry up and get the next chapter up.<strong>

**Review, Alert, And Favorite^.^ Reviews keep me motivated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Devil May Cry Or Bleach. If I did this would actually happen.**

_**Thanks for all the reviews you all get cyber hugs^.^ I am glad that people love how I am doing Dante's personality^.^ Some Bleach characters will be OOC**_

* * *

><p>Dante wondered where Renji had came from. He never really saw the man, only heard his name.<p>

Renji shakes his head,"Gone only for a week and another joker comes to town."

Dante frowned and said taking Ebony and Ivory out of the holsters on his hips just in case Renji tried to attack,"Hey, I am not the one with a mural on my skin."

Renji frowned and was going to say something when Ikkakue and Yumichika came up to them. Ikkakue smirked at the white haired man and said,"How bout we have a rematch."

* * *

><p>Toshiro's hand hit the table as he shouted to Urahara,"Who exactly is this Dante character?"<p>

Urahara knew that Dante had ratted on him but couldn't muster up the energy to care and he wondered why Dante's appearance made Toshiro so mad. He smirked saying,"I didn't think Ichigo would be enough to defeat Aizen so I got some extra muscle."

Toshiro glared at the smug blond making the room drop a few degrees as he demanded,"What is he. Tell me that much. I don't care where he came from or what exactly are you planning for him. Just tell me.. What is he?"

Rangiku had never seen her Captain so frustrated and wondered why it was so important to know what the cute white haired man was. She looked over to Urahara who sighed and said,"You wouldn't believe me if I told you and your better off not knowing. Trust me."

Toshiro gritted his teeth his frustration and anger very evident as he almost roared,"I don't give a damn! Just tell me!"

It wasn't very often that the stoic ice captain would become angry but when he did, he was worse than a kid throwing a tantrum and it was safer just to give him what he wants.

* * *

><p>Tessie came in with tea setting it down on the little table. He walked back out of the room sensing the tension. He wondered if Kisuke had finally gone too far. He knew that once Dante figures out their is no possible way for him to get home, and that Kisuke had told him their was just to get Dante to do what he wanted, that Dante was going to go ballistic.<p>

Jinta was leaning against the counter, as he said in a quiet voice looking at the floor Renji had previously cleaned,"I wonder what's going to happen to the demon. Mr. Urahara lied to him and just because Ichigo can't do anything right, we have a demon stranded in a world he doesn't belong in."

Tessie was surprised when Jinta said that. It was rare that the kid would ever think of anyone. It was evident he was either worried for Dante or Kisuke's safety. He had to admit that Kisuke shouldn't have done what he did. Since they summoned a potentially dangerous being.

Ururu held a broom in her small hands as she whispered,"The only one who knows is Mr. Urahara."

* * *

><p>Toshiro couldn't believe what Kisuke had just told him. He said his teal eyes wide,"You took him from a different world and to top it all off he is a demon? And to make it worse, you have no way to send it back?"<p>

Urahara got his fan out and said pointing it at the ice captain,"Now your calling Dante and it? He is half demon not full. He has some human in him and after tampering with his spirit a bit, he now has Soul Reaper powers."

Toshiro growled out batting at the fan that was put an inch away from his nose,"That's not the point. What are you going to do with him once Aizen has been defeated? You can't send him back, The Soul Society may not let you off easy for this, You summoned a creature that can turn on the whole world. Soul Society included and you tampered with a spirit. Now answer me. What are you going to do with him after Aizen's defeat."

Urahara had thought long and hard about what to do with Dante as well and had came up with only one thing. He didn't feel comfortable with it but Toshiro had a point. If Dante finds out he couldn't go back home and had been lied to the whole time he would turn on everyone and thing. He looked up with a sad gleam in his eyes as he said to the Captain,"Captain Hitsuguya.. I am afraid that once Dante's purpose is complete. He will have to be put down."

Both Rangiku and Toshiro recoiled when the shop keeper said that and Toshiro asked even though he knew the answer already,"You mean once he helps defeat Aizen.. Your going to kill him?"

Rangiku was lying on the floor and bolted up almost shouting,"That's no fair! You summoned him. He didn't ask for any of this! Why kill him?"

Urahara's eyes went hard and emotionless as he said," He doesn't belong in this world. He is not human, Quincy, Hollow, or a Soul Reaper. No one would accept him...And no one would miss him."

* * *

><p>Orihime looked out her window. She knew everyone was battling Arrancars but she wasn't with them because she had to catch up on her laundry. She noticed that Dante never went home and was worried about him. She said out loud,"I hope Dante is alright."<p>

She wondered if Chad was fighting as well. She knew that Uryu was probably with them to point out the enemies weak points since the Quincy still didn't have his powers back. Orihime shrugged putting her clothes in the dryer as she said,"I am sure everyone is alright."

* * *

><p>Toshiro walked out of Urahara's shop with Rangiku and he said to her,"Don't tell anyone about this conversation. I mean it Matsumoto."<p>

Rangiku could only nod her head as they shunpo'd away to help fight the Arrancars.

Jinta, Ururu, and Tessie had overheard the whole thing. Jinta didn't know that Urahara was capable of being so heartless. Ururu looked down at the floor with tears in her eyes.

Urahara walked out of the backroom and saw the expressions on everyone's faces and said,"At least I don't have to repeat myself. You heard me loud and clear. When Aizen is defeated, Dante will be killed."

* * *

><p><strong>This was still too short but I haven't been able to think of anything good. I hope this was still okay though^.^<strong>

**Review, Alert, and Favorite!**


	7. Filler Chapter

**I do not own Bleach or Devil May Cry. Nor any of the characters.**

**I am not dead! I just had major writers block but CreedmasterNeo helped me out with that! Thanks a bunch! I will NEVER give up on this fic.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**This is a filler, thanks to CreedmasterNeo for giving me some awesome ideas! I decided to make this a Orihime X Dante fic. Please no flames and I hope that it doesn't put anyone off from the story! I will have several filler chapters because this is turning out to be too serious!**

* * *

><p>Dante sighed rolling out of bed to get ready for another torturous day at the hell he called school. He stretched looking around the messy room for something to wear. He was no good at laundry and the dirty,starting to smell really bad pile of clothes was a testament to that. He usually bribed Lady to do his laundry, but seeing as she is in another dimension he couldn't exactly call her up.<p>

He picked up a shirt bringing it to his nose and taking a sniff. He crinkled his nose and threw the shirt down as he muttered to himself digging into the pile of laundry, "What does a man have to do to get some clean clothes around here? Maybe I can ask Ururu to do my laundry...If I asked that red-headed brat he would probably throw them in some crap, before giving them back."

After a minute and still no semi clean laundry, Dante picked up a white shirt that he had at the bottom of his dresser and a pair of pants that were similar to his school ones. He threw them on, while brushing his teeth thinking as he used his free hand to tie the tie, '_I hope they don't notice that I am not wearing the school uniform. Aw hell who am I kidding? That demented teacher will notice and send me to the principal's office. Though I can always weasel my way out of being in trouble. My outfit looks almost identical to the uniform so it shouldn't matter.'_

Looking at the clock and seeing that it was thirty minutes before school, he ran to the kitchen and grabbed a cold slice of pizza. He was half way to the door before he went back to the kitchen and grabbed the rest of the pizza before running out the door. He was about to run to school when he ran right into Orihime who was going to see if Dante had already left. The pizza fell to the side-walk to Dante's annoyance. He turned to snap at the person he bumped into, he didn't realize it had been Orihime until she started shouting, "I am so sorry! I didn't see you coming!"

Dante shrugged it off standing up and started to pick up the ruined pizza and the box saying as he dumped it into his trashcan that was at the end of the sidewalk, "Normally I would be happy that a hot babe like you ran into me, but seeing as you ruined my pizza we can't have a party now."

Orihime blushed at that and said picking up her books that had scattered on impact, "Their's no time for that! We have to get to school."

Dante chuckled as he extended his hand to help Orihime up. Still blushing the orange haired girl took his hand. He gently lifted her off the ground and said, "I say we have time to kill."

He didn't actually expect her to skip school with him, since he had run into her he was not stuck going. No skipping at last-minute. He almost wished that he hadn't run into her or that he could get sick and have an excuse to skip. Orihime adjusted her books so they wouldn't fall as she said, "We have to get to school. We have missed a lot of days!"

Dante raised a white eyebrow at that, he said as he walked past her, "Speak for yourself babe. I have been in class daily. Were have _you _been?"

He noticed the hesitant look in her eyes and the fear of being caught shining brightly as she stammered while trying to catch up with him, "I have not been feeling lately and since I have hung around with Ichigo and the others they have been ill as well."

Dante pinned her against a building out of the view of onlookers and leaned in, he smirked noticing how she blushed when his lips were just an inch from hers before he whispered in a low voice to her, "You'r a horrible liar, babe."

He withdrew and continued walking to school-leaving Orihime to slow her racing heart.

**Orihime's P.O.V**

Orihime couldn't believe that Dante had seen through her lie like glass. She wondered if she was really that bad of a liar or he was just good at picking out a lie from the truth. Either way she knew he was not as stupid as he tried to make himself look. She thought turning to see Dante's fading figure, '_Why can't I keep myself composed around him? Why do I turn into a blushing idiot? I don't even do this around Ichigo... And most of all why was I disappointed when he didn't kiss me? I haven't known him very long.'_

She was still slightly blushing as she got to class and took her seat. The teacher didn't look up as she took role saying when she spotted Ichigo and his friends, "It's kind of all of you to grace us with your presence."

Orihime didn't look the teacher in the eye as she got out her math book. She glanced at Ichigo who was talking to Rukia who had an evil look on her face. She didn't want to know what those two were up to. Most of the time it ended up with her healing Ichigo from his near fatal wounds. She then looked over to Dante who had his booted feet on his desk, he never wore the school issued shoes. He wore combat boots instead and would refuse to change them. Smiling at the thought of him getting so defensive over a pair of boots, she turned back to her book.

**Later that day**

Dante didn't know why he was at the cemetery and he had no clue what had driven him to a certain grave. He knelt wiping some autumn leaves off the stone and read out loud, "Masaki Kurosaki... This must be Ichigo's mom's grave. He was just a kid, like me when he lost his mom.."

He turned to see Ichigo was there behind him. He wondered why Kurosaki would visit the grave. He overheard Tatsuki saying that his family only came once a year. He crossed his arms asking, "What are you doing here?"

Ichigo crossed his arms as well, his scowl never leaving his face as he answered, "I can ask you the same thing. Can't a person visit their own mom's grave?"

Dante looked down at the innocent polished stone and whispered to himself not even caring if Ichigo heard, "I was never able too."

Ichigo's eyes widened in realization, he said while walking up to the white-haired man, "You lost your mom too. Why can't you visit her grave?"

Dante took the photo he always kept with him out of his pocket looking at the blonde-haired blue eyes woman who was kindly smiling at the camera and said, "Yeah, she died defending my twin brother and me. I am the only one in my family left."

Ichigo looked at the picture that Dante held to the sun to make the picture show up better. He noticed how pretty and kind the woman looked, she reminded him of his mother and he wondered who could kill someone like that, he then remembered that his mother had been killed. He then realized that Dante had said that he was the last in his family, and felt sorry for the guy. He said to Dante, "That must be rough to have no one, though it was my fault my mom died."

Dante put the worn photo away smiling sadly saying in a sad voice, "I can relate. It was my fault my mom and brother died.. If I had done something different with Vergil, I wonder if he would still be alive... If I had been someone different, would my mom still be here? If so would I be in this town right now?"

Ichigo looked at Dante who was sadly looking at Ichigo's mom's grave and thought,_'If someone would glance at him, they wouldn't know that he has been through so much_._He seems so carefree and flamboyant. Though in reality he keeps all his worries inside.'_

Dante smirked turning to Ichigo and said, "Well, I am starving. I am going to go get a pizza."

Ichigo said before Dante could get out of hearing range, "Hey, Dante.."

Dante turned around to look at Ichigo, "Yeah?"

Ichigo didn't know why he was saying this, but he felt as if he could relate to Dante's past and his problems. Though he barely knew the guy. All he knew was that he blamed himself for his mom's death and had strong spirit energy. Just like him, "If you ever get tired of staying at that apartment by yourself, you can always drop in for a visit. I live at the clinic downtown."

Dante turned away joking, "Sorry, I don't swing that way. I am into long hair and boobs."

Noticing the death glare being sent his way, Dante smiled and said before walking home, "I am kidding. I will think about it."

Ichigo watched Dante until he was out of sight thinking the whole time,'_That man is just one big puzzle. Hard to figure out, I wonder what happened to his brother. How did he die? Well, maybe one day he will tell me.'_

Ichigo looked over to a set of graves and said with an annoyed look on his face, "Rukia, you didn't have to stalk me here. Can't some a guy have any privacy?"

Rukia rolled her eyes as she stepped from behind a gravestone and said, "Seems like your becoming friends with him. Don't get too attached. If he turns out to be working for Aizen, then we will have to eliminate him."

He rolled his eyes as Rukia turned and walked away. He had a feeling that they could trust Dante and he was never wrong when it came to things like that.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review, favorite, and alert! I have recently started college and may not have time to update! I have also been in a Phantom Of The Opera mood^.^<em>**


	8. Last Filler Chapter

**I do not own Bleach or Devil May Cry. Nor any of the characters.**

**I have received some complaints on how Dante seems to be like his Devil May Cry 3 self, I am not going to drastically change his personality out of the blue since I have made it clear that the personality portrayed is Dante's personality. This fic is supposed to take place a few months after Vergil goes to hell and I don't think anyone can have that big of a personality change in such a short time. I want Dante to get mature over time, also Dante hasn't defeated Mundus or anyone like that, so he is not at that strength yet. Also about Dante being immortal, I have some things planned for that and its not going to be a big deal. Okay, I hope I cleared that up. If anyone still does not like it, their is a red X on the right hand corner of your screen or a back arrow on your mobile device. But please stop complaining it is not going to get you anywhere, I hate to be rude like that but I tried being nice.**

**For the people I have not scared off that has no qualms over how I am doing this story, I hope you enjoy this overdue chapter=) Dante is going to be more OOC than usual**

_**This is the last filler chapter before I go back to the actual story!**_

* * *

><p>Dante was sitting in Urahara's shop looking through one of the boring magazines that he found. It was thankfully a Saturday and he had no school, so he was spending it at the shop. He had nothing better to do or anyone to hang out with anyway. He overheard Ichigo and his friends talking about Aizen, he didn't want to barge in the room and ask what the game plan was. It would just tip them off that he was not human or at least he had Spiritual powers. That was one scenario he wanted to avoid. He considered going through town and look at the scenery, but then people would start asking him about his hair. Dante decided it didn't matter as he got up and threw the magazine he was reading to the floor. He grabbed his red trench coat and he was about to walk out the door when a broom came sailing through the air at him. Without glancing up he caught the broom by the worn handle and turned to the direction it had came from, to see Tessei who said, "Everyone is busy today. It's your turn to clean the shop."<p>

Watching the tall dark skinned man walk out, Dante shouted as loud as he could without the others hearing in the other room "How am I supposed to clean this place, when I couldn't even keep my shop intact much less clean!"

The only answer he received was the sound of the door closing. Glaring at the broom wishing he could burn it to ashes with his glare, looking away from the unholy object he said to himself, "Okay, I have seen people sweep. If an old woman on a street corner can do it, then how hard can it be for me to do it?"

He started sweeping creating a dust cloud around him, he ceased sweeping coughing he mumbled, "This is not as easy as it looks."

Throwing the broom to the corner of the room, he picked up the mop and bucket of soapy water Tessei had left and went to the center of the room. He dumped the water on the floor, he swished the mop around on the floor through the water. After a minute he opened the door to dry the flooded floor, and walked out whistling feeling like he had accomplished something.

* * *

><p>Ichigo could not believe his eyes, Urahara's floor was flooded. After his friends and him got done talking about when Aizen was going to strike, they had opened the door to the back room to see the shop had been flooded. Tessei did not take it all too well. The poor guy looked like he was going to either cry or kill someone.<p>

He felt sorry for the unlucky soul who done it, everyone knew how much Tessei loved the shop. The door to the shop opened and everyone turned to see Dante walk in holding a strawberry ice cream cone.

Dante stared at them like a deer caught in the headlights before saying, "Um, I work here."

Uryu took another look around the room before saying, "Whoever taught you how to clean, needs a lesson in home economics."

Rangiku, Toshiro, Yumichika, Ikkakue, Rukia, Ichigo, and Orihime did not say a word. Urahara put a hand on his forehead and said, "Maybe we should find you something else to do."

Jinta said with a snarky attitude, "Yeah, next time he might just burn the shop down instead."

Tessei glared at Dante but before the hulk of a man could say anything Urahara said, "Ururu, you will teach Dante how to clean."

Ururu nodded as Orihime thought to herself, "If he don't know how to clean, then I wonder if his apartment is a mess."

Dante looked away and said, "No comment."

Jinta laughed, "Should have known, he is too incompetent to do anything himself."

Glaring at the little red headed kid, Dante felt like beating the kid to a pulp or using him as a football. Eating the rest of the strawberry ice cream he threw the cone at Jinta getting it stuck in the kid's hair. He walked out of the shop, his good mood destroyed by Jinta. He thought to himself,'_I swear that little brat is a demon... Well, what they consider a demon in this dimension. In my dimension, he would probably have talons, horns, and a scaly tail. Or he could just be a demented child in general.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I am aware this is the worst chapter-.- I needed to get a short chapter out to show I did not abandon the story.<strong>

**Review, Favorite, and Alert. Please nothing hateful or about Dante's personality. I know Dante most likely is not retarded when it comes to cleaning as I portrayed him to be. Next chapter is back to the main storyline and will be better. I have some of it written already.**


	9. One Hell of A Party!

**I am alive! And I will be revising the past chapters in the future It's been almost two years and I believe I have improved on my writing skills. Now onto the main story!**

**Though, to the ones who says Dante would've attacked Kisuke and how his personality is not like how I have been portraying him. I can't say he is 100% like Dante BUT I am not writing the Dante from DMC I am writing the real Dante here and I am having Dante use Ebony and Ivory because they are his guns, he uses them a lot, and he doesn't care about using them while others use swords. It's all well and good that Bleach characters use swords and arrows for what someone mentioned as the honorable thing, but they are not Dante and he uses his guns a lot.**

* * *

><p>"Why ?" Ururu asked while Toshiro and Rangiku left the shop the latter not wanting to hear the answer again.<p>

Kisuke didn't grace her with an answer not wishing to explain it anymore as he went out to the porch to sit down, the decision was not an easy one but he found that he was unable to make the machine that could send Dante back. The consequences of allowing a creature like him to wander freely were ones that he was not willing to chance, Aizen was one matter. He was a man that with training even when the Hogyoku is activated can be defeated in some way, the object would give him false powers and when it's gone then he would be left defenseless or so he now believed. Dante on the other hand he didn't have to tamper with the man's spirit very much to give him the power that he had another reason that led him to the decision to have him put down after all of this, he couldn't risk Dante turning on them in future. The man was dangerous, a danger he had been willing to risk at the time but not for the long term, Dante's power was natural and didn't need to be awakened like most others. The carefree man could someday turn into a threat that would be difficult to defeat and Kisuke was going to make sure that this was not going to be another Aizen rerun.

Meanwhile, Toshiro knew that this was just purely business at this point and that Dante was unfortunate for being caught in the middle of it all. A battle that the man had no part in and shouldn't have a part in. Though, the young man was wondering if Dante was so powerful then why was he allowing Kisuke to boss him around? The man wanted to go back to his home but was that the only reason he was listening to the man? Toshiro knew that he should have asked more questions before leaving but he was on a schedule at the moment wanting to find Dante and witness his strength and maybe evaluate it as well. If the reason he was listening to Kisuke was to return home then the man was making an enemy out of Dante himself and this will blow up in all of their faces he could feel it.

Dante's eyes did not leave the tattooed man in front of him, it seemed like everyone was wanting to party tonight. He couldn't explain to Ichigo or Uryu about why he was dressed the way he was and the guns that he held in his hands. Everyone else was running around with swords making the man wonder what century they even thought they were in, he heard shouting for a moment before realizing that pinball was coming right at him shouting like some sort of madman. Ripping his gaze away from the red haired man he dodged Ikkaku hearing the sound of metal striking concrete and looking back to see that the man had attempted to strike at him with a spear.

'So now they have spears…swords…arrows….I am sure I pretty much have them outmatched with Ebony and Ivory. Screw honor.' Dante thought feeling a smirk creep onto his lips when he thought of having this in the bag, though he allowed himself to wonder why was he even thinking of fighting the other three? They just saw that he had been tricking them into thinking he was no one special despite being Dante that was special in on itself and the ladies should dig him more in his mind at least. Putting those thoughts aside Dante decided he was overreacting with the others and that he should really focus on the raving lunatic coming at him, reaching behind him he took hold of Rebellion's hilt bringing it from his back just in time to block the next strike that was coming at him feeling the force of the blow through the hilt. He said to Ikkaku not feeling like putting up with him right now placing the barrel of ebony against his temple," Continue this and you will have one hell of a fucking headache. You know it's common courtesy to ask for a battle unless you want one to the death and I can't be bothered with cleaning your blood off of my sword. So why don't you be a good boy and back down, maybe tomorrow we can go stick fighting in the park if I am feeling generous."

His sarcastic tone made Ikkaku narrow his eyes, Dante had reached his limit and was fed up with what was happening and decided that if he was going to fight him then Dante would let Ikkaku know that he may not get up from it. Being the fight lover that he was Ikkaku saw it as a challenge and a maniacal grin spread across the bald man's face as he said to him," Cut with the wise cracks and let's fight!"

Dante couldn't believe this man for a moment it was almost as if he didn't even hear what he just said, taking advantage of the situation Ikkaku moved ebony from his temple applying more force behind the spear causing Dante to move back a bit before the spear was pulled away entirely. Ikkaku didn't hesitate to lunge back towards Dante determined to get his rematch and win this time.

Kisuke could sense what was transpiring between Dante and Ikkaku from his position on the porch briefly listening to Jinta and Ururu talking about Dante's inevitable tragic future, he could see a lot of himself in Dante if he was to be honest and he could also see that the man was not going to be happy if he found out about not being able to return. Dante has shown that he was capable of extreme violence another factor that he had taken into consideration when mulling over his decision, that same violent side would emerge when given news that he was stuck here and he would become a threat to everyone then. The reasoning was too complex for the two children to understand at this time and he wouldn't explain it to them until he had to.

The night seemed to be an eventful one for Dante and the man felt that this was going to turn out to be one hell of a party.


End file.
